The Demore Brothers: Their Story
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: These to, on beat/ off beat brothers have been doing to street preformances all their lives. When the younger of the twins see's Phantom R for the first time, the youngest knows he can help to get them out of their funk, then something supernatural happens. Rated T for some major course language, mess up on chapter 2 so check on that CONTAINS A SPOILER TO MEETING FONDUE IN THE GAME
1. Meeting Nalsteldo and Gomedro Demore

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, mates)

My twin brother and I are backup dancers for the notorious Phantom R, but we weren't always his backup dancers. My brother and I are known as the Damore Brothers, We used to live off the streets. We had a hard life. Our parent's had died four years ago while my brother and I were only nine. Our names are Gomedro, and Nalsteldo. I'm the younger brother. They call me Nal, and this is our story before we met Phantom R.

Both my brother and I have black hair and grey eyes, we both where a black suit with a grey tie and grey trim. The people around us said we had an evil look in our eyes.

"Gomedro," I said, "Maybe we need to find something else, instead of what we already do?"

"Nal," My brother said, "All we can do is dance, and I don't think we can find anything other than street performing."

"Gomedro," I sighed, "Maybe we can entertainers for a company or a restaurant?"

"Nal, people just don't want people who dance like we do," Gomedro said, he put is hands in his pockets.

"But, brother," I said as we waked into the subway station, "there has to be something we can do!"

"We're pop dancers, Nal, how many people really want to watch pop dancers off the streets?"

"I don't know," I said as we got the train.

"We'll always be random dancers off the street," Gomedro said, "I don't think we can do anything else."

"Fine," I sighed, we got off at Musée d'Orsay Stations and headed to our apartment down the road. Raphael was just getting home as well, my brother and I were never sure why he left in the first place except for work, but today he came home with a dog. Raphael has red hair and chestnut eyes; he wore a blue and red jacket, white and sky blue shirt, Blue jeans and Blue and White sneakers. He was constantly straightening his black-rimmed glasses. The dog had a red bandana around his neck.

"Bonjour Raphael," I said as we meet up at the door.

"Bonjour Nalsteldo," He smiled.

"Since when do you have a dog?" Gomedro asked in a rather rude tone.

"GOMEDRO!" I yelped, "be a little nicer!"

"Pas de Problème," Raphael said, "I'm just taking in an abandoned dog, that's all."

"What's his name!?" I asked excitedly.

"Well In all honesty," Raphael said, "he doesn't have a name yet."

"Couldn't agree on anything?" My brother smirked.

"Brother!" I yelped as Raphael began to leave.

"Au revoir, Nal, Gomedro," He said, he went into his own apartment.

"Au Revoir," I said. My brother and I went upstairs to our own apartment.

"At least the street performances help us a little," Gomedro said. I was tired of hearing his crap so I went to bed.

The next morning, Gomedro was reading the newspaper.

"Listen to this," He said, "a thief calling himself, Phantom R recently sent a note saying he was going to steal a piece of art form the Louvre. The police will not say witch art. We will give out more information as we get it."

"That is Bullshit,' I sighed.

"You must be tired you never cuss," Gomedro smirked as he kept reading the paper.

"Well I'm tired of all this," I said. Gomedro laughed.

"Gomedro," I sighed, "You're a dick when you want to be."

"Yes, yes I am," He laughed.

"Are you agreeing with me?" I asked.

"Yup!"

'I'm going out," I said, I left while I was eating toast. I was alone outside.

"Where to go?" I said to myself, "Maybe I should to go to Tuileries Garden." That's just what I did. Though at some point I ended up at the Hôtel de Cillon. The Constable's were running away. I wasn't sure what they were running from. But one of the Constables ran into me, knocking me over.

"Sorry Monsieur," He said with a very thick French accent.

"Pas de Problème," I said, "err what is happening?"

us," He started. "EYIEE!" He started to run from the dog from yesterday. The dog then turned around a left with a red haired boy, he had on a Blue suit with red trim, a white shirt, red tie, matching fedora and brown dress shoes. He patted the dog, talked to him a bit. With his hand on his hat, he walked away with the dog following him. It was then I knew how my brother and I could change our destinies. I walked to Champs-Élysées and got two fedoras, both black with grey trim. I smiled as I walked home with the bag they were in. Once I reached the apartment, Gomedro was still reading the newspaper.

"I'm home!" I called. He looked up at the newspaper.

"What's in the bag?" He asked. I tossed one of the two Fedora to him and out the other one on.


	2. The Incident

(I do not own Rhythm Thief, Mates)

"How did you get them, Nal?" My brother asked.

"I'd been saving up for a while to get these," I smiled, "It was harder than you think." Gomedro put his hat on.

"Thank you Nalsteldo," He said. Gomedro put the newspaper down.

"Now we have a show to rock."

"YEAH!" I yelled, we walked to the Arc De Trimophe. When the Music turned on. We danced our hearts out to that music. We did the one thing we knew how to do, and got seen by the one person that could help us change our destines. Everybody had left when we were done, all except the boy from the Hotél de Cillion.

"Bonjour, Monsieur's," He said, I recognized the voice, but I wasn't sure from where.

"Bonjour," I said.

"I was hoping I could find a couple of backup dancers like yourselves, would you care to join?" The mysterious boy asked. He held out his hand. I grabbed but Gomedro did not.

"who are you first?" Gomedro asked as he turned toward him.

"Who me?" The boy asked, " I am Phantom R," He smirked.

"Phantom R?" Gomedro asked. He slapped my hand off of his.

"A dishonest thief?"

"Gomedro," I said, "This could be our chance! Our chance to change our destines!"

"Nal," Gomedro said.

"Listen to me! Ever since our parents died, we've been dancing on the streets, don't you find that a little boring!"

"No, Nal, I don't."

"We've been doing the same dance since we were nine!"

"No we have not!"

"Grammar issues there?" Phantom R smirked.

"Please Brother!" I pleaded.

"We're going home Nal," Gomedro was being quite serious.

"NON!" I was crying. I ran to the Eiffel Tower and went to the observation deck. Nobody was there to see me cry, so I balled, I didn't care that if the Eiffel Tower were lit, I would've short-circuited it. I was just that sad and pissed.

"We can change our destines, but you need to show faith Gomedro," I cried and cried.

"Oh Mother, if that accident hadn't of happened, you and father would, would…"

"Don't cry mate," I heard a voice. I looked up at a girl. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress and brown boots, and she was about my age.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Charlotte Vergier, everybody calls me Charlie though," The girl said.

"I'm Nalsteldo Damore," I explained as I wiped the tears off my face, "Everybody calls me Nal though."

"Well Nal," Charlie said, "What seams to be bothering you?"

"Well my Brother," I sighed, "My brother believes our life is alright, but I guess you could say for twins, we're kind of backwards to each other, we're always fighting."

"Was it always that way, mate?" Charlie asked and she began to lean on the rail.

"No, It wasn't, the fighting began when our parents died in a car accident caused by a friend of ours father when we nine, 3 years ago."

"I lost my mother to a car wreck a 3 years ago," Charlie said, "she was just crossing the street when a car whammed into her. Plus I hardly ever see my father. He's always working."

"And with the new case…" I trailed off. She nodded.

"I probably won't see him for days on end."

"That's really sad," I explained.

"There's a hint of sadness in your eyes but there's a evil look to your eyes as well, not many a born with grey eyes, those who are, tend to be noticed the least."

"Yeah, it fells like I'm a ghost," I said.

"Only because people are afraid," She said.

"Of an eye color?" I asked.

"No of the evil behind those eyes," Charlie explained.

"My brother and I aren't evil though, just misunderstood," I noticed her eyes gleamed of sadness as I spoke.

"Everybody is misunderstood, Nal," Charlie said, "You just have to learn how to get them to understand." I smiled, and she smiled along.

"CHARLOTTE!" a man yelled. He walked up. He had Messy Brown hair and blue eyes, he had on a white shirt, a poorly put on red tie and, brown dress pants with matching shoes. He was holding the coat. He also had on bottomed rimmed glasses.

"Where have you been?" the man asked.

"Father!" Charlie called, her hands over her mouth and nose.

"Who is this young man?" Charlie's father asked with a stern voice, " the look in his eye's gives me a bad feeling."

"Is it because I have grey eyes that people see evil in my eyes?" I asked. Charlie looked at her blank father in wonder of the answer that should come up.

"Arrêter," He said, "stop." Charlie put her hands down.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The name is Nalsteldo Demore," I exclaimed carefully, I bowed slightly before popping back up into a straight position. I then put my hands in my pockets.

"You look like the thief , Phantom R," The man said.

"And you look like Inspector Vergier who couldn't figure out the car wreck three years ago wasn't just an accident."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOY!"

"I MEAN THAT ACCIDENT WASN'T ONE!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE WHO WASN'T BEING CHASED RUN INTO MY PARENTS CAR!"

"You are one of the twins who said they'd forever hate the constables after that aren't you?" Vergier asked.

"Yes, I am," I said, "I can't stand the fact that you Constables are to stupid to realize reality." I ran home without either of them following me, or so I thought. I closed the apartment door, put my fedora on the coffee table and laid face down on the couch. There was a knock at the door.

"I'M NOT HERE!" I YELLED.

"YES YOU ARE!" Charlie yelped from outside.

"LET US IN YOU HATER!" Inspector Vergier called from outside the room as well.

"NON!" I called back, " NO GO AWAY!"

'What's with you?" Gomedro asked as he entered the room I was in.

"It's nothing Gomedro," I said ," Just Inspector Vergier calling from outside."

"I'LL BREACK THIS DOOR OPEN!" He called. Gomedro walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Do that, inspector," he started, "and you would owe not only us but the landlords the money to fix the door."

"Well then let us in," He said.

"So you can arrest my brother and I?" Gomedro asked, "I think not."

"Arresting people for being haters father?" Charlie asked. "Not everybody likes the constables." I heard a stomping noise, so I guessed Inspector Vergier just stomped off.

"I'm so sorry Nal," Charlie said to Gomedro.

"You've got the wrong twin there," He laughed, "I'm Gomedro."

"OH!" Charlie said, "I AM SO SORRY!"

"It's ok," Gomedro smirked, "Nal is inside mopping on the couch." After a few seconds he closed the door. Charlie came into where I was. She wasn't in the pink dress, she was in a brown detective's outfit with a matching hat and brown boys dress shoes. She also had a soccer ball.

"Bonjour, Nal…." She trailed off. From there it was akward silence.


	3. Changing Destinies

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, mates)

The akward silence continued for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to say, and Charlie wasn't sure either. Gomedro was laughing from the one of the other rooms. I was sitting up and had my hat back on. Gomedro walked into the room.

"You two sure aren't good at talking," He smirked.

"Shut up," I gave him an evil stare. He gave me a scared look an walked out of the room slowly.

"Are you ok?" Charlie finally asked.

"I'm fine," I sighed. I couldn't say anything else.

"No you aren't," Charlie crossed her arms.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Is it really?"

"Oui."

"You really do have an evil look in your eyes, Nal, But Kindness shows through better," Charlie smiled and left. Gomedro walked back in when she closed the door and the footsteps were gone.

"Why don't you trust him?" I asked him.

"Because he's just a cocky thief," Gomedro frowned, "You can't trust a criminal."

"You can't trust most constables either, Gomedro," I explained, "but he could help us," I was cut off.

"Nalsteldo!" Gomedro yelped, "He's a thief!"

"We could change our destines, Gomedro!" I yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING AS CHESSY AS DESTINY!" Gomedro was extremely angry, I had never seen him so frustrated before.

"YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT MY DESTINY RANTS BEFORE!" I was balling my eyes out.

"I'VE ALWAYS CARED JUST NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" Gomedro screamed back at me.

"For twins you sure fight a lot," Somebody said from behind us. When we turned around, Phantom R was leaning on the wall with is hands in his pockets.

"THIS HAS NOTING TO DO WITH YOU!" Gomedro yelled at him, "NOW LEAVE!"

"Touchy," He said as he put his right hand on his hat.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know your answer," Phantom R said as he put his hand back in his pocket.

"It's no for both of us," Gomedro said.

"You can't answer for me," I said. I started to walk over to Phantom R, he had his hand out for anybody to take to agree, but Gomedro grabbed me before I had a chance.

"Nal," Gomedro said, "Are you really going to do something so stupid?"

"Gomedro," I sighed, "You do know if you can trust someone till you get to know them." I got him to let me go and grabbed Phantom R's hand and we shacked hand. HE more or less smirked as I smiled.

"Welcome," Phantom R said.

"For someone who likes the Inspector's daughter," Gomedro said as he crossed his arms, "You sure were quick to betray Paris."

"And me."

"I have my reasons for what I do," Phantom R said, "If that's what your wondering Monsieur." He dipped his hat slightly when we let go of hands and then put it back in his pocket.

"I'll be with you till I find out about you," Gomedro was still unhappy, "But I won't stay."

"Merci," Phantom R smirked, "Meet me at this spot tomorrow and we'll begin practice." He handed me a note then left. I looked at the note and read it. Raphael's apartment number was written on it. I handed to note to Gomedro and he didn't look surprised at all. I wasn't sure why. He mumbled something then walked off. I decided I needed some fresh air after my fight with Gomedro, so I walked outside, after changing into my Blue jeans, green shirt, blue jean jacket, green and blue tennis shoes. I left my fedora in the apartment and put on a green baseball cap. I walked around Paris for a bit. The sun was down, and the lights were gorgeous, though normally they were only lit during Fete De Paris witch didn't come up again for 2 more years. Fete de Paris is a once in three year event, where most people are in costume, all the flags are flying in through the air, and it seams that all of Paris is lit up, like millions of little fireflies, just floating around. I wandered around for a bit. Till a girl crashed right into me on a skateboard. She had black hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt, green jacket, blue and green sneakers, a rainbow scarf and a blue helmet with green stars all over it.

"Watch out!" She yelped right as she was about to crash. I didn't have to react and ended up on my butt.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said.

"Pas de problème," I said as I stood up. I helped her up.

"You don't mind me asking your name, do you Mademoiselle?" I asked.

"Oh no, my name is Grace," the girl said.

"I'm Nalsteldo Damore," I explained. I caught wind of an odd symbol on her skateboard as she picked it up and toke off her helmet. It was an upside pyramid with feathers along the tip and sides and a sun above it.

"Well," Grace started," Au revior." She walked away with her skateboard and helmet in her hands. As she waked off, it began to snow, just like when my parents crashed.

"Oh just great," I sighed, "Pourquoi aujourd'hui?" I continued to walk alone with my hands in my pockets. I finally stopped at the Arc de Trimophe. I stared at the bus, wondering if I should get on or not. In the end I decided against it. I had no reason to go to the Palace of Versailles, not yet anyway. I never dreamed I would have a reason to go in the first place. I decided to head home as it began to snow harder.

I walked for a couple of hours, I wasn't sure where I was, I couldn't see a thing in the down pore of snow.

(TRANSLATE NOTE :D: Pourquoi aujourd'hui is Why today in French)


	4. Gone in the Midst of the Storm

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Mates)

What used to be a soft snowfall had turned into a terrible blizzard, catching everyone who was outside at the moment off guard in the cold frenzy of white fog. I couldn't see where I was going. Let alone did I have any idea where I was. I knew Paris fairly well, yet I was still as lost as a polar bear in Africa. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't find my way home. I ended up crashing into a wall, several time, and it was probably the same wall.

"Nalsteldo!" Someone called out in the midst of the storm. It was my mother's voice.

_Am I hearing thing?_ I thought to myself, _am I losing my mind?_

"Nalsteldo!" A man's voice yelped. It was unmistakably my fathers.

_I am losing my mind,_ I thought.

"Nalsteldo, don't run away!" My mother's voice called.

"Listen to your mother!" My father's voice called out.

_Mother, Father?_ I thought.

"I will lead you home," My mother's voice whispered in my ear. I felt a ghostly presence, it was warm, and I could feel the love and caring atmosphere around me.

"Nal!" I heard Charlie's voice call out to me. The presence disappeared.

"Nal!" It was Gomedro, "say something if you can hear us!"

"I'm here!" I called.

"Nal!" Gomedro called, "Please answer me!"

"Gomedro!" I called. The snow began to lift, but only slightly. I saw that Gomedro and Charlie were right in front of me.

"Nal!" Charlie yelped. I ran up to her and tried to touch her, but I ran right through her.

"It's no use," Gomedro said, "He isn't anywhere, let's go home."

"Gomedro," I said, " I am here." I reached out to him, but I couldn't touch him.

"It's to snowy for me to return home, I'll have to stay with you for the night," Charlie said. Gomedro nodded and they left me alone and confused in the white fog.

_What is going on?_ I thought to myself, I was scared and didn't know what to do, why_ couldn't they hear or see me, and why couldn't I touch them?_

"What is going on?" I said out loud. I walked home and went into the apartment. Gomedro and Charlie were already there; they were sipping at hot chocolate while sitting on the couch.

"Gomedro," I said.

"They can't hear or see you my child," My mother's voice said. There was sadness in the caring tone. I felt the presence appear again.

"Just as you can hear me and not see me, except they can't so either."

"Mother?" I asked.

"I am here Nalsteldo," My mother said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I wish I knew," She said, " I knew you always had a special gift, but…"

"But what?"

"But, this shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't of have made the connection when you were unaware of the gift your self."

"What are you talking about mother? What connection?"

"The connection that ties you and your gift, it was severed till now."

"What do you mean?"

"Something caused it to be mended, my child," My mother said.

"How do I fix this?" I asked.

"I do not know," my mother started, "You must find that answer on your, my child." The presence disappeared, as if it was never there. Then I realized… to My twin and Charlie… I wasn't there.


	5. Raphael's Secret

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, mates.)

I sat on the couch. Charlie was sleeping besides me. Even in her sleep she had a worried look on her face. I could tell it was because they couldn't find me. She shivered as I stood up. It was as if she was aware I was there. Now I'm dwelling on the subject. I decided to head downstairs and sit in the corner of the downstairs lounge. I didn't get any funny looks like I did before when I would do this, Raphael walked up to me when it was just he and I in the lounge. It was about midnight.

"Err…" he started, "Nal, what are you doing?" I looked up from my knees.

"And why do you look surprised?"

"Raphael… you can…." I couldn't complete the sentence without sounding like a weirdo.

"I can what?" He asked.

"See… me?"

"Well, derp," Raphael said, "I'm amazed you haven't gotten those stares you usually get when your doing this… or that Fondue hasn't barked yet. He looked at the dog then snapped his eyes back at me. I stood up. I didn't know what to say. I already sounded like a bumbling idiot. Gomedro walked down the stairs, he was in his suit and fedora. Raphael turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a bit," He said.

"In this storm?"

"Oui."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Oui."

"Ok, what ever floats your boat," Raphael shrugged as Gomedro left the building.

" I thought he would have said something to you," Raphael looked at me. I looked down at my feet, pulling my baseball cap slightly over my eyes. He looked at me in confusion.

"Are you and Gomedro in a fight?" Raphael asked.

"Non," I answered.

"Then what is going on?"

"I wish I knew," I put my hat in its original position and put my hand down.

"Maybe I should ask him," Raphael said.

"NON! BAD IDEA!" I yelped "Oh pourquoi aujourd'hui?"

"That's right, today is the 3rd anniversary of…" I cut him off.

"Don't please, I've enough today."

"Pas de Problélme."

"What is going on?" Raphael asked, right then some random person waltz out of their apartment. I ran into Raphael's apartment. I fell through the door, quite literally actually.

" I got to get used to that," I muttered to myself. I stood back up and walked over to the couch. I plopped down onto it. Raphael walked into the apartment with Fondue following him; He closed the door, surprise on his face.

"YOU JUST FELL THROUGH MY DOOR!" Raphael yelped.

`"Your going to wake up everyone in the building," I said.

"And you aren't?" Raphael asked.

"Well… err… I said awkwardly, "That is kind of hard to explain."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I honestly didn't know how to answer his question.

"Can you answer me?" he asked. I explained my situation to the best of my ability; he stared at me like I was insane.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

"Non," I said, "I'm telling the truth."

"Are you sure, cause you look plenty seeable to me," Raphael said.

"That's confusing me as well," I explained, "I just can't wrap my head around this."

"Well, derp," Raphael said.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"And I will?"

"Is there really anybody else I can turn to, Raphael?"

"Ok you have a point there."

"There's got to be something we can do."

"No use freaking out over it."

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"You could start by not screaming into my ear."

"Sorry."

"How about we start with figuring out what you can do."

"Like what I can touch and use?"

"I imagine if you can find way to communicate with people who can't see you…"

"Like some weirdo voodoo thing?"

"Not at all," Raphael grabbed a pencil and some paper and put it out on the coffee table.

"You want me to try to write, see if I can pick up thing's?" I asked.

"Oui," Raphael said. I looked at the pencil, I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but in the end, gave it a try. I could pick up the pencil and wrote carefully on the paper. I smiled. Raphael clapped slightly then put his hands down.

"Why don't leave a note to your brother before he freaks more than he already has," Raphael suggested. I nodded and wrote a note saying I was fine and safe. I went up and put it on the coffee table. I went back down the stairs and back into the apartment. Raphael had disappeared. Fondue had to. I looked around the apartment with a puzzled look on my face. I ended up in Raphael's room. His bed was neatly tucked into a corner with the window above it. There was a desk on the wall next to it, and bookshelves on the other side of the room. I looked at the odd collection of books, some of them I was pretty sure Raphael would never read. I don't quite remember the title though. There were cookbooks, comics, fiction, and other odd books that just didn't fit quite together. One book caught my eye though. It had a green cover with red string and no title. I walked over to it and attempted to touch it, but I sadly couldn't my hand went right through it. I co

"That makes sense," I mumbled to my self, "I can walk through doors but not walls?" I put my hand through the middle shelf, and realized that there was no texture behind it. I walked through it. Behind it was a narrow stairway. The stairs were wood and didn't look too sturdy to me. They probably would've fallen or mad a noise as I walked over them if I wasn't in this situation. The room at the bottom surprised me the most. It was lit a little to well, a fairly small area with painting and art all over the place, famous art at that. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I heard a dog bark. I wasn't quite expecting what happened next, I don't think anyone would have. Phantom R was on the other side of the room. Fondue was with him, barking right at me. He looked right at me. He was just as surprised as me. I gulped.

"Raph…" I got cut off.

"IT NOT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Raphael, what is going on?" I asked as Fondue kept on barking.

"I…" He couldn't quite get it out.

"Are you?" I asked. He knew what I was thinking right then.

"Oui," He sighed.

"Why?" I asked, "Why do you do it?"

"To find him," He said, "To find my father."


	6. A New Understanding with Grace of Snow

(I don't own Rhythm Thief Mates, btw it actually has only been a year since Raphael's father disappeared, two year since Nal's parents died, I just caught my mistake.)

"You mean you father who disappeared last year?" I asked.

"Oui," Raphael answered.

"And how does the art help?"

"Getting my fathers forgeries back and returning the real pieces."

"Err…. what?"

"I found what my father did when I found this cellar, Nal," Raphael said.

"He was a forgery artist," I said.

"So I decided that as Phantom R I would take the Forgeries back and return the real pieces back to where they were once the investigating died down."

"SO basically the real piece of art that you toke two days is back?"

"Oui," he said, but your still in the more confusing situation."

"Ok I can't argue with that," I said. Raphael changed into his casual clothes without me noticing.

"Dude when did you change?" I asked.

"Just now."

"Ok..."

"How about we go back upstairs," Raphael said, "Oui?"

"Oui." I said, I was in front of Raphael as we walked up the stairs. The door was still closed. I crashed right into it and fell down the stairs, whamming into Raphael in the progress.

"That was odd," I said, rubbing my head.

"I closed the door and you don't know how to do that from in here," Raphael had a blank expression.

"I don't know how to open it from outside…" I said as I stood up.

"You have a point there," He said, "move out of the way." I nodded and went put my self-flat against the wall, Fondue barked as Raphael opened the door once it was opened and I had walked through, Fondue stared at me like I disappeared in front of his eyes, he got quiet as well.

"That was odd," Raphael said, "I could've sworn Fondue was barking at you Nal…"

"I thought he was as well…" I trailed off.

"Well we still don't know what is going on," Raphael said.

"Oh, and where are we supposed to look?" I asked, "The Paris Archives?"

"Well derp," he said, He stood there thinking for a moment than finally said.

"Why don't we try just walking around Paris, there's got to be another person who can see you."

"Since we don't anything about what's going on that may just work," I said. He smiled.

"But it's the middle of the night."

"Then we can do it tomorrow," He said.

"Fine…" I went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

That night, I had a horrible dream… no nightmare. I was in Paris like normal, just minding my own business when, everybody started to disappear. I was left alone with Charlie and Gomedro.

"Please, Nal," Charlie said, "Please come back." She disappeared into ash.

"Don't let us… please Nal," Gomedro said. He disappeared as Charlie had and I was alone.

"Charlie!" I yelped, "Gomedro! Where did you go!"

"My child it is only a dream…" I heard my mother. Then I saw her. A flashback of sorts, my mother looked like Gomedro and I except with long hair and a green dress. She was hugging a younger me.

"But Mommy," The younger me said, "I'm scared!" The vision disappeared, but I could still hear my mother's voice.

"It is time to awake up my child, nothing good comes from those who dwell." The voice turned into a nasty monster type voice. Then Paris was engulfed by shadows, I heard the other Parisians screaming for help. Every soul was screaming for help I couldn't give them. Gomedro, Charlie and all my other friends, screaming, but then Raphael appeared in front of me.

"Nal…' He said, "They need you."

"I know but I'm scared," I said, "I'm powerless."

"Only if you believe that," Raphael said.

"I can't help them," I was crying,

"Listen to the real pleas, Nal." He disappeared. I listened. I heard the cry for help change.

"Please," they all yelled, "We believe you can save us!"

I woke up to the sun in my eyes.

"Dude are you ok?" Raphael asked, "You look as if you've seen a fantôme."

"Seriously," I said, "You're pulling that shit?"

"Sorry, geez you sure are grumpy," Raphael said,

"I'm not much of a morning person," I answered.

"Makes sense." Raphael put a plate down on the table, it had bacon and eggs on it. He then put a fork next to it. He looked surprised when I picked up the fork and started to eat. Honestly I was just grumpy.

Once we were both done eating I waited for him outside in the lounge. It was full of people. Mainly the people who lived in the building. Charlie was waiting on Gomedro. I felt so sad to know she couldn't see me. Raphael walked out of the apartment and we left.

"By the way, concerning last night, please don't tell anybody," Raphael said once we left the building.

"Because I can tell people about that crap," I said.

"You don't know that," Raphael said, "besides I highly doubt this will last forever."

"Just don't pull what you pulled this morning," I yawned, "You ass." He just laughed.

"You really aren't a morning person," he smiled.

"Yup," I said as we began to walk. WE ended up at the exact spot I was when I met Grace. There was nobody there.

"Odd," Raphael said, "Normally this place is packed."

"WATCH OUT YOU TWO!" Someone yelped, I recognized the voice as Grace's. She sped through on her skateboard. Raphael jumped to the side, I quite literally jumped over her and stayed there in the air for a few seconds before falling. She crashed into the statue behind us

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She yelled, she stood right up and picked up her skateboard, she preceded to take her helmet off.

"Are you ok?" Raphael asked.

"Oh who me?" Grace asked, "I'm fine, I can't say the same thing about your friend there…" I guess she was right, I was kind of surprised.

"You can see him?" Raphael was front and center.

"Well yeah, but that's not uncommon for me," Grace said, " My parents always said I was unique like that."

"Ok…" Raphael said, he looked at me, more or less up at me.

"DUDE YOU ARE IN THE AIR!" He yelped.

"I am actually perfectly aware of that!" I exclaimed. I smiled. I landed almost immediately.

"Well," Grace said as she put her helmet back on and put her skateboard on the ground, "Au revoir." She rode off.

"That was odd," Raphael said with the poker face. It started to snow again.

"Oh no," I said, "Let's book it." Raphael nodded and we ran, but the snow was once again, a white sheet of fog, turned into a storm.


	7. The Truth Come's Out

Raphael and I ran for quite a while. The snow impaired both ours visions. The snow was cold on my skin. I was freezing, and I could tell, by the chattering of his teeth, Raphael was as well.

"Raphael!" I yelped, "What do we do!"

"Because I'm supposed to know?" He asked.

"NALSTELDO!" I heard Gomedro yell, "RAPHAEL!"

"GOMEDRO!" Raphael yelped. I saw a light through the storm.

"RAPHAEL!" He yelped, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"BECAUSE I CAN SEE, YOU DERP!" I heard Raphael yell back at him. I chuckled.

"NALSTELDO!?" I heard Gomedro yelp, there was both surprise and relief in his voice.

"GOMEDRO!" I yelped back.

"NALSTELDO!" Gomedro yelled again.

"What is with the snow?" Raphael asked quietly.

"I don't know," I said. Gomedro finally found us. My feet were firmly on the ground when he did.

"Thank goodness you two are alright," He said. He gave me hug witch surprised me. I hugged him back. Once we let go he spoke.

"Let's get back," He said. Both Raphael and I nodded. Gomedro led the way back to the apartment. Once inside the Foyer, Raphael and I wiped the snow off our clothes.

"Nalsteldo," Gomedro said, "Where have you been?"

"I've," I started. I wasn't sure how to answer his question. He didn't know what had happened, or at least that's what I thought.

"Unless you found out," He said, we looked down so his eyes weren't seen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nal," Gomedro started. Raphael went into his apartment and closed the door.

"Gomedro will you answer me?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nal," Gomedro sighed, "only one was born alive."

"What!?" I yelped, "You mean, no it can't be true!"

"Nal," Gomedro said.

"YOU CAN'T BE TELLING THE TRUTH! " I yelled falling to my knees, "it can't be."

"Nal, I'm sorry," Gomedro said.

"Oh why," I said, "No it's can't be." I finally stood up. I ran up into our apartment and jumped onto my bed. I was crying into the pillow. There was a knock at the door into the bedroom.

"GO AWAY!" I called.

"Nal," It was Charlie," It's me, Charlie."

"I don't want to talk!" I said.

"Nal…" Charlie said through the door, "please let me in."

"I don't want to talk," I said again.

"Please," She said again.

"Charlie, I'm not in the mood," I said.

"But, Nal…" I heard Charlie sighed, "Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, Charlie," I said.

"It's obvious you don't want to talk," She said through the door.

"Charlie!" I yelped. I climbed to the ground and opened the door. She was already almost out of the apartment, she was in a pink dress and brown boots.

"Charlie!" I called. She kept walking. So I ran after her. I finally stopped her in the hallway. I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, tears in her eyes., like a waterfall.

"Nal," She said, "I thought…"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I stated. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

'But, Nal," She said.

"I'm just hurt," I started, "I didn't mean to put my feelings on you like that."

"Nal…" She said, she gave me a hug, so I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I said.

"Nal," She started, "I want you to understand something, when you're hurt, and I'm here for you."

"Charlie," I said, "I found out something I don't want to believe." I looked down at the ground.

"Nal," She started, "What do you mean?" I looked up and Charlie, her bangs were in her eyes. She fixed it pretty fast.

"I," I was choked up, "I'm…"

"Your what?" Charlie asked.

"I'm, d..." I was stuttering, "de…dead." I looked away from her then ran out of the building.

"NAL!" I heard her call. The snow had lifted from last time I was out. So I walked to the Arc de Triomphe. I climbed to the top and sat there with one foot dangling off the edge.

"Nal!" It was Charlie's voice., "Nal, please come down!"

"Charlie?" I asked. I look at the ground. Sure enough it was her. I jumped down landing right in front of her.

"Nal," She said, "I don't care, you're still my best friend."

"But…" I was stopped by her.

"I don't care if you are dead," She explained, "You're the first person who understands me, Nal."

"Charlie," I said.

"No," She stopped me again, "I don't care if you are a ghost, Nal you just need to stop this."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that," I laughed a little, "I was going to say thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For caring," I smiled.

"Nal," She said, "It's time to head home." I nodded and she toke me home.

"Au revoir a bientot," I said. She smiled and left. I walked into the apartment. Gomedro was waiting inside on the couch.

"Nal!" He yelped, "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Gomedro," I said.

"I am to Nal," He said, "I should've told you, but I was afraid to."

"It's ok," I said, "you were trying to protect me." He smiled and we both went to bed.

The evening of the next day, Gomedro and I found Grace, knocked out and cut up in Turilles Garden. We toke her straight to the hospital.


End file.
